It's a Secret
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Christmas is coming up! And Orihime decided to to a Secret Santa with her friends, even if it was just a small group of five. But with Orihime, anything goes! Besides, who'd knew a Secret Santa with only five people could also be so eventful? IchiRuki


Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach!

A/N: It's been such a long time since I uploaded anything, so here's something well, Christmas related :P. See if you can guess who is who's Secret Santa in this. Enjoy:)

**It's a Secret**

_**Inoue Residence, December 20**__**th**__**, 2:37 pm.**_

"I have an idea! Let's do a Secret Santa!"

Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida and Tatsuki were at Orihime's house, just simply hanging out, when the auburn-haired girl suddenly declared her idea. The four other teens looked at her, still processing the idea. Usually these secret Santa occasions were held in a class where there were at least 20 more people, not with you and just a mere four friends.

Orihime said, "Aww… come on, it'll be fun!"

"But, Orihime, just the five of us? Don't you think it won't be much of a secret if we get the presents?" Tatsuki sipped her hot chocolate (made by Ishida, she did not want to risk a concoction made by her best friend) "I mean, Ishida will give us something sewn by him, Rukia will give us something well, bunny related, and Ichigo will give us something cheap."

"Oi!" Ichigo glared at his childhood friend.

"Don't deny it, Ichigo." Tatsuki said, glaring back.

"But, we can start our own new tradition! Just the five of us each year, doing this secret Santa thing! Besides, what if we make this new rule, 'Don't give anything predictable'?" Orihime smiled her winning smile. Then she added, in her sweet tone, "Please? It'll be fun, I promise!"

Ishida pushed up his glasses, trying to hide his slight blush. "Well, I guess it could be okay…" Ishida put his mug on the table. "I mean, it _could_ be fun, like Inoue-san said…" Orihime clasped her hands together and beamed at Ishida, who promptly blushed and pushed his glasses up. He really should get new glasses.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You are so weak, Ishida."

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"Come onnn, Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun…!" Orihime beamed at them.

"Ahhh… fine, Orihime. I'll join your secret Santa." Tatsuki said, flipping the TV channel.

"Sure, I don't mind anything." Rukia smiled. "But, what _is_ this secret Santa thing? Is it a community of some sort where we help Santa keep his secrets?" Ichigo turned his back from Rukia and snickered. Rukia noticed this and smacked the back of his head, hard. "Don't laugh at me! Idiot!"

"Owww! That hurt dammit!" Ichigo glared at Rukia who fiercely glared back.

Ishida smirked at Ichigo. He pushed up his glasses before explaining to Rukia what exactly the secret Santa was. "Basically, secret Santa is a tradition where members of a group are randomly assigned other members to whom they anonymously give a gift. We usually put names in a hat and randomly pick one out."

"Oohh…" Rukia clapped her hands. "That sounds like fun! Okay! I want to do join too!" Rukia looked over at Ichigo and smiled. "So, Ichigo, are you joining?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and muttered something about not going to join. "Why not? It'll be fun! Orihime promised! Pleeeasee…!" The petite girl pouted at him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Ichigo blinked twice before looking the other way, blushing slightly. "No…"

"Pleaseee…"

"No."

Rukia glared at him then raised her hand and hit him at the back of his head again, slightly harder than the last time.

"What the hell what that for, woman?!"

Rukia raised her hand up and said, "Play this with us or I'm gonna beat out a 'yes' from you."

"Alright! Alright! I'll join!" Ichigo yelled. "Freakin' violent midget…" He muttered. Rukia chose to ignore him. Ishida smirked.

"Who's weak now, Kurosaki…?"

"Shut it, Ishida!"

Orihime jumped up from the couch and yelled, "YATTA! This is going to be so fun!" Then she left the room to grab a piece of paper, a pen and a hat. She wrote down everyone's name then put it in the red Santa hat. Possibly just to get everyone in the mood. "Who wants to go first?"

Tatsuki reached in the hat and after mixing the papers around and around her hand, she finally pulled a small folded piece of paper. The Arisawa read the name in it after passing the hat to the Quincy. He just picked one out from the bottom then passed the hat to Rukia. She picked one from the top of the pile. Rukia smiled a small smile as she read the name inside. She already had an idea what to give. Then she handed it to Orihime. The auburn-haired girl chose one from the last two pieces before giving the last piece to Ichigo.

"Okay! There'll be no limit to the spending! It's the thought that counts!" Orihime said, grinning at her four nakama.

* * *

_**Kurosaki Residence, 21**__**st**__** December, 8:30am**_

"Oi, Rukia! Where're you going?"

"Out."

She answered simply, not even glancing up Ichigo. The Kuchiki was putting on her hat and scarf. She looked like she was in a hurry. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and noticed the big bag she was holding. He saw some colourful-looking things in it. Ichigo tried to peek in the bag, but Rukia grabbed the bag and glared at him.

"Geez, Rukia. What's the bag fo-" He started, but she had already dashed out of the house. _SLAM! _"…that idiot…" He stood there for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess I should be getting the gift for her…"

_**Inoue Residence, 21**__**st**__** December, 9:43 am**_

"Time to get to work!"

Orihime smiled to herself as she tightened her apron. She was going to bake her receiver some cookies. She was going to try to bake for the first time ever since the huge cake accident where the cake was over baked and the kitchen was engulfed in clouds of black smoke. She was glad that her kitchen didn't go down in flames…

"Right!" Orihime declared, opening up her cookbook, "No more messing around with the recipe. I'm going to do it right…!"

"Letsee, spice cookies look good!" Orihime started working on her cookies. Everything was going just the way it was written in the book, that is, until she realized she didn't have anymore cinnamon. "Hmm… spice cookies. Sounds like spicy cookies… what if I try to add just a little bit of pepper as substitute for cinnamon."

She added two ½ teaspoon of pepper into her batter. Orihime tasted the concoction.

"Hmm… it's lacking spicyness…"

_**Karakura Mall, 21**__**st**__** December. 11:17 am**_

The mall was packed even though it hardly was noon. Possibly from the last minute Christmas shopping. Ichigo didn't like the whole place at this time. Not only it was _too friken'_ crowded, it was filled with Santa costume clad people, and those ­­blaring music. Huh, he should've gone with Rukia just now… at least then he could drop some hints on what to buy. Gift shopping was not his specialty.

"Maybe I could find her, somewhere… while searching for a gift here…"

Ichigo looked around the shops inside and the small stalls outside, but he couldn't find the right gift for his friend. _That _was too girly… _this_ was too cheap… (he wasn't going to be called a cheapskate by Tatsuki again) _those_ are too expensive. (and no, he wasn't going to spend _that_ much for her)

"Tomorrow, I'm bringing Rukia to help me with this shopping thing…" He muttered, as he glanced through the small stalls selling assorted things. This was not working. He really should get someone's help.

Tomorrow he'll come back here again.

_**Inoue Residence, 21**__**st**__** December, 12:45 pm**_

"Yay! I'm done with the cookie batter!"

Orihime pulled out a spoon and tasted a little bit. "Mm… the pepper _does_ mix well with sugar. I'm glad I changed the recipe. I'm guessing this taste better than the original!" Orihime said as she threw away the_ third _bottle of pepper, a bottle of hotsauce in the dust bin before screwing close a half a bottle of chili sauce.

Orihime placed the tray of red-coloured batter into the oven. She smiled and announced to herself, "Time for the frosting!"

"Let see… powdered sugar, milk, butter and peppermint extract…!" Orihime repeated as she took out said ingredients. "Ah, rats. No peppermint extract…" She snapped her fingers and looked around her kitchen to find a substitute for the extract. She found zilch.

Then, her eyes strayed to the pepper shaker on the table.

In her mind the words 'peppermint extract' popped up. Suddenly a big red pencil appeared and drew a line across the word 'mint', making it become the word 'pepper extract.'

"It'll do!"

_**Karakura Mall, 21**__**st**__** December, 2:45 pm. **_

Tatsuki scanned the whole store to see if there was anything she could buy for her friend. She'd seen Ichigo in here just now but he looked somewhat tense on trying to figure out what to buy, so she left him to his own thoughts. Maybe he was buying for Rukia and trying to get her out from her bunny obsession? Whoever it was, he left the plushie store right after a quick walkthrough. Maybe not suitable for whoever was on his list…

She sighed. She couldn't think of anything to buy for her friend. Plus, Orihime said that rule, 'Don't give anything predictable…' Was she being serious or not? Tatsuki didn't want Orihime to think that she wasn't listening to her. Another sigh escaped her lips. This wasn't going to be easy.

That is, until she went off to the next store and found the most perfect gift for her nakama.

It was unbelievably perfect for her friend. She'd heard her friend ramble on about it once or twice. It was perfect _and_ in between her budget! The only flaw was,

"I'm sorry, it's all out of stock. Maybe the new shipment will come back on the 24th."

So that was it, Tatsuki found her gift for the Secret Santa occasion. Now all she has to do is wait.

* * *

_**Kurosaki Residence, 23**__**rd**__** December, 8:45 am**_

"Oi, Rukia…"

Ichigo called out to her. She was going out _again._ Ichigo noticed that she keeps going out from the house early in the morning headed of somewhere with that oh-so-secret bag of hers. He'd been postponing his trip back to the mall ever since. The Kuchiki wrapped on her scarf, not noticing Ichigo's call before. He tried again, a little bit louder this time.

"Rukia!"

No answer.

"RUKIA!"

She looked up. Finally.

"O-oh. Ichigo. Hi."

"Where're you going?"

Rukia tied her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Ishi--" Rukia stopped her self. "I mean, out. Bye Ichigo." Before said Strawberry could say anything else, she was already out from the house. Ichigo's scowl got deeper.

_Why is Rukia going there anyway? What is going on at Ishida's that she keeps going there early in the morning. Geez, she has to go there when I really need her help. _Curiosity got the better of him, and before he knew it, he was already out from the house and headed straight to the Quincy's

_Wait! What the hell am I doing? I should be getting a gift for that Secret Santa thing… instead I'm going over to Ishida's to see what Rukia is doing! Fine, I don't need her help. I should just get something, anything… and leave. Then send it over. There, my job done!_

_**Karakura Mall, 23**__**rd**__** December, 8:50 am**_

For some reason, Ichigo can't shop in peace, and it's not because of the blaring music either. Images of Rukia and Ishida kept popping up in his head. _What the hell _was_ in that bag anyway, and why is Rukia hiding it from me? Geez._

Besides, this secret Santa thing was kinda irritating. He can't think of a suitable gift for the person. _What if Rukia is in a secret relationship with Ishida or something? _Now, he didn't care what did the receiver feel about the gift or if he was called a cheapskate. It's the thought that counts, right? Besides, the whole Rukia-Ishida think was really occupying his mind lately.

And, dammit, he didn't even know why he cared so much.

Ichigo paid for the small green turtle keychain and headed off to Ishida's place.

_**Ishida Residence, 23**__**rd**__** December, 3:21 pm**_

Just as Ichigo was about to knock the Quincy's door, it opened. Rukia came out, looking really happy. "Thanks so much, Ishida!" The petite girl went out without looking her way and almost bumping straight to Ichigo. She looked up to see a scowling Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo…!" Rukia placed an arm on her bag and smiled sheepishly at him. "Umm… hi…!"

"Rukia. Come here with me." Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and started walking off fast. Rukia struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Ichigo! Oi, Ichigo! Will you slow down?!" Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and Rukia almost bumped into him. He was acting weird today, Rukia realized. "Ichigo! Will you let go of me!" He released her wrist and just before Rukia could react, he had her pushed to the wall and placed both of his hands on the wall either side of her.

"Rukia…" He said in a tone she'd never hear him use before. It was like he was upset with her or something. "What were you doing in Ishida's place…?"

"I was… nothing." Rukia gripped her bag tightly and looked away from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Rukia…" he repeated. Ichigo tilted Rukia's chin so she was looking directly at him. "_What were you doing there_?"

"It's none of your business, Ichigo!"

"Rukia! Tell me!" Ichigo almost yelled. His intense amber eyes were looking straight at her; she almost told him the truth. But she _couldn't_! It was a secret! So she did the only thing she could think of. Rukia pushed his arm away and she ran back home.

_**Ishida Residence, 23**__**rd**__** December, 4:00 pm**_

A shadow hung over Ishida's front porch. She placed a wrapped item on it, rang the doorbell twice and darted off. The item was wrapped in red and green wrapping paper with the words, Merry Xmas all over them. A red glittery ribbon completed the whole item.

Ishida walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there. Ishida frowned and pushed up his glasses. _Those pranksters, making me leave my work for nothing. I should finish making that gift for— what's this?_ He looked down and saw the wrapped gift for him. A tag on it said,

'Merry almost Christmas, Ishida-kun! I hope you like this!'

_Inoue-san, for sure._ Ishida smiled and brought the gift inside. He unwrapped it and saw half a dozen cookies with smiley faces draw on top with white icing. He smiled and picked one up. Yes, he knew about Orihime's somewhat toxic concoctions, but it was made for him, so he told himself he'd eat it all. Besides, it looked edible.

Ishida bit into his cookie.

And promptly, his tongue burned.

Lesson learnt: Don't judge a cookie by its smiley faces.

_**Arisawa Residence, 23**__**rd**__** December, 6: 54 pm**_

"Whoa! That was a good run!"

Tatsuki drank her water and jogged back home. There, she saw a small wrapped gift hanging on the doorknob. Tatsuki took it and opened the gift inside her room. A tiny turtle keychain. She smiled at it before tying it to her backpack.

"What a cheapskate. Just a tiny turtle?" Tatsuki chuckled. It's the thought that counts, right? "Thanks, Ichigo…!"

_**Kurosaki twins' room, 23**__**rd**__** December, 7:43 pm.**_

"Ichigo was acting really weird today…" Rukia muttered to herself as she kept on with her work. Her mind replayed the whole scene again.

"_Rukia… What were you doing there?"_

"I wonder why he's like—" she stopped; her mouth and her work. Something clicked. Was Ichigo actually… jealous? Rukia smirked then giggled to herself. Kurosaki Ichigo… jealous! Of Ishida Uryuu! That was something you don't see everyday. In fact, she might think it's the first time. Just because she was spending time with Ishida a lot these days. They weren't really doing anything Ishida was just teaching her—

"Rukia-nee." Karin came in the room without knocking. Rukia quickly hid the work she was doing behind her pillow. No one could see the work she was doing. Not even Karin. She didn't seem to notice, or she just simply didn't care. "Yuzu said to come down for dinner."

"Oh, okay, Karin. I'm coming down." Rukia placed her work in the bag she carried each time she was at Ishida's.

As Rukia entered the dining room she saw Ichigo and she couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of him. "The hell're you laughing at, Rukia?" His scowl deepened. Rukia smirked. Watching him scowl like that reminded her of the previous situation she was with Ichigo and the fact on why he was acting like that was actually amusing.

Rukia shook her head, laughing slightly.

* * *

_**Karakura Mall, 24**__**th**__** December, 9:01 am**_

Tatsuki ran all the way from her house to the mall that morning. She has got to get that gift for her friend today. The mall had just opened and it was already quite filled. People of different shapes and sizes, different age groups and different adjectives were all around the mall that morning.

But all Tatsuki wanted was to buy that gift for her friend. She ran straight to the store and asked the counter-girl for said gift. Tatsuki breathed a sigh of relief when she said the stock had arrived last night. She really didn't want to give her friend something else. This one was just perfect.

After paying, (and wrapping it) Tatsuki jogged to her friend's house. She placed the gift in front of the front door, knocked on it roughly and left.

_**Inoue residence, 24**__**th**__** December, 9:12 am**_

"Comiiinggg!"

Orihime yelled in a sing-song voice. She opened the door with a smile plastered on her face and saw the gift on the floor. The auburn-haired girl squealed in delight, bringing the gift inside. She ripped the wrapping paper open and saw the cutest teddy kitty ever. She had wanted this plushie since she first saw it sometime ago. The cat plush had orange synthetic fur with blue eyes and a pink nose.

"Yayyy! Now Enraku has a friend whenever I'm at school…!"

Orihime read the tag laying on the floor. It read: 'Merry Christmas! A friend for Enraku for a friend of mine!' Orihime squeezed the cat in her arms and squeaked, "Tatsuki bought you for me!" She took her pink teddy bear, Enraku and placed it beside the new teddy kitty, Kurumi.

_**Kurosaki Clinic, 24**__**th**__** December, 10:12 pm.**_

"Ishida…?"

Rukia went downstairs to grab herself a glass of water, after being cooped up in the bedroom doing her work since last night, when she saw Ishida there. "What are you doing here?" Ishida pushed up his glasses and explained to Rukia that he feels his tongue is burning, possibly from Orihime's cookies yesterday.

Rukia laughed. Orihime was still Orihime.

Then suddenly, Ichigo came in the room. He scowled at the sight of the Quincy. "'The hell are you here?"

"The same as any patient else who came here; to get treatment. Sheesh, I never knew you were that dense, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's scowl got deeper. He glared at the bespectacled boy. The Quincy returned the favor, Rukia glanced over at Ichigo. Yes, he was definitely jealous. She would really love to stay and tease Ichigo by pretending she was with Ishida, but her work was still not done. She was about to leave when Ishida voiced out,

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia turned around and faced him. "Yea?"

"How's your work going? Do you need any help?"

Rukia flashed a smile at him and saw at the corner of her eye that Ichigo's scowl got even deeper. "Actually, I think I got the hang of it. Thanks for asking though." Just before Rukia could walk back up to her room, Ishida gave her a small box. He was her Secret Santa, actually. Inside it was a small bunny shaped plush pin that Ishida had made himself. Rukia smiled at it and wore it on the front of her shirt, It was cute, no doubt.

"Thanks, Ishida. But, I really need to go back to my work now."

_**Kurosaki Twins' room, 24**__**th**__** December, 7:32 pm**_

Her work was only halfway finished. She spent the whole afternoon patching up here and there. But Rukia felt that she could finish her work before the end of tomorrow.

"There! Everything's perfect!"

Rukia yawned. She hardly slept last night because she was too engrossed at her project. Rukia placed her work inside the bag again and hid the bag under the bed before unconsciously dropped of to a doze.

* * *

_**Kurosaki Twins' room, 25**__**th**__** December, 6:03 am**_

Rukia awoke with a stir. She noticed everything was dark. "What… is the time?" The Kuchiki glanced at the clock beside her and promptly sat up, surprised.

"It's late! I overslept! How can I finish this by now?"

Rukia took her project from the bag and started doing her work as quickly and as carefully as possible. She spent the whole day inside the room, doing her work carefully. Yuzu and Isshin checked up on her at times, asking her to come down and eat or rest for a few moments, but Rukia assured them she was fine. Ichigo didn't come up to see her though. Maybe he was still sour from the whole Ishida visit? Anyway, it's easier this way; at least she wouldn't have to hide her work each time Ichigo barged in. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any symptoms of fatigue or boredom. Instead with each line done, she felt more energized, she felt like she could do this, she _could _and_ would_ finish this work.

_**Kurosaki Twins' room, 25**__**th**__** December, 9:37 pm**_

Rukia exhaled a breath of triumph as she held up her finished work. She glanced at her clock. It was really late. She might've missed the Kurosaki Christmas family dinner but she didn't mind much. Her work was done. She got out of the bed and walked down. Usually, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin would be in front of the TV at this time. But as Rukia went down, she didn't see Ichigo. Yuzu, Karin and Kurosaki-san were there, but Ichigo wasn't.

_He must be in his room…_

Rukia slowly crept back upstairs and headed straight for Ichigo's room. The petite raven-haired woman knocked on his door. "Ichigo?"

"What?"

Rukia took that as a 'you-can-come-in'. She smiled sweetly at Ichigo who was on his bed, reading a book. He glanced at her and got back to his book. "Hey, why aren't you downstairs with you family?"

"Movie was boring." Ichigo said in a monotone, not looking up from his book.

Rukia sat down on the foot of his bed and pouted. "Hey, Ichigo… are you angry with me or something?" He focused on his book. "Ichigo…!" She kicked his leg.

"Rukia… what do you feel about… Ishida?"

The girl looked at him and held back a smirk. "He's just a friend, Ichigo. You don't have to be jealous…" She allowed herself to smirk a little bit... just a little bit.

"Shut up, Rukia."

"I just asked him to teach me how to do this… that's all."

He looked up at her to know what _this_ was. Rukia smiled at him sweetly and gave him a hand knitted scarf. It was striped orange and black with a small red strawberry at the both ends. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo." Ichigo was speechless for a moment. Then he smiled at her. She smiled back. "I was your secret Santa."

"A-ah thanks, Rukia." Ichigo wrapped the scarf around his neck, only to find was too long. It hung down him until it reached his stomach. Rukia frowned at this and took the end of it in her petite hand.

"Dammit. It's too long…! Maybe I should cut it off and tie all of the ends like a— no, that won't be nice. Besides—"

Ichigo cut her off by placing his lips on hers softly. Rukia's eyes widened slightly before fluttering close. After they broke apart, Ichigo pressed his forehead onto hers, smiling slightly.

As he wrapped the longer end around Rukia's neck, he said, "No, it's perfect, Rukia. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

This whole thing was just plain fun to write! But, I love writing Orihime's cooking scene most! Yay for spicy cookie! XD By the way, who guessed everyone's Secret Santa correctly:D Reviews, comments and constructive criticsm are appreciated! 

Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! And a Happy New Year to everyone! –throws confetti-

_**Please Review**_


End file.
